bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ear-sy Rider
|starring=Kurt Braunohler Robert Ben Garant David Herman Kyle Kinane Andy Kindler Wendi McLendon-Covey Larry Murphy Laura Silverman Sarah Silverman Lindsey Stoddart |writer=Dan Fybel & Rich Rinaldi |director=Anthony Chun |usa=September 30, 2012 |viewers=5.46 |image=213 20 02 tk3-0075.jpg |previous=Beefsquatch |next=Full Bars }} " " is the premiere episode in Season 3, being the twenty-third episode overall. Plot Mort is holding a funeral for Horny Dave, the head of a motorcycle gang called the "One Eyed Snakes". After the ceremony, the gang goes to Bob's Burgers to have beers, much to Bob's dismay. After having wrecked much of the restaurant, Critter, the new leader of the "One-Eyed Snakes", pays for the damage and gives Bob a card which he can use to ask the gang for a favor in the future. Meanwhile, the kids are crossing by a street corner which is often occupied by skateboarding teenagers after school. Louise taunts Logan, one of the teens, to the point where he grabs Louise's bunny ears and runs off. Louise, unable to cope with the loss, starts to act crazy and wears a hoodie as a replacement. She is determined to get her bunny ears back. When bribery fails, Louise begins to follow and stalk Logan in numerous desperate attempts to get them back. Logan is resistant because he believes that the bunny ears have given him good luck. She finally tattles on Logan to his parents. When his parents confront him, Logan tells Louise that he had them sent to the dumpster. When Louise tries to track them down to the waste management plant but it is believed that they are incinerated and she is too late. This brings Louise to her breaking point as she plots revenge. She cashes in the "One-Eyed Snakes" card and the gang arrives to threaten Logan. He confesses to never having thrown the bunny ears away and pulls them out of his backpack to give back to Louise. The gang returns to Bob's Burgers to celebrate as Louise tells them food and drinks are on the house. Having learned that their son was threatened, Logan's family gathers the neighbors and they all confront the "One-Eyed Snakes" in the restaurant. Linda gets into a fight with Logan's mom. When Critter tries to break up the fight, Logan's mom accidentally tears off Horny Dave's jacket from Critter and a standoff between the neighbors and the "One-Eyed Snakes" ensues. Critter, in an attempt to prove his leadership, plans to beat the neighbors up. Before the fight can begin however, Mudflap, Horny Dave's pregnant lover, goes into labor. Logan's dad is a doctor and takes charge of the delivery where everyone in the restaurant lends a hand. After the baby is born, Mudflap confesses to Critter that he is the child's biological father. Everyone is at peace, except for Louise and Logan who were looking forward to the fight. But Louise is happy to have her ears back anyway. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Kurt Braunohler as Logan *Ben Garant as Critter *David Herman as Mr. Frond *Kyle Kinane as Rat Daddy *Andy Kindler as Mort *Wendy McLendon-Covey as Mudflap *Larry Murphy as Teddy *Laura Silverman as Andy *Sarah Silverman as Ollie *Lindsey Stoddart as Cynthia Videos Fat White Prince Season 3 BOB'S BURGERS Bully Steals Louise's Bunny Ears Season 3 BOB'S BURGERS Horny Dave's Vest Season 3 BOB'S BURGERS Earsy Rider Trailer Season 3 BOB'S BURGERS External links * * * * de:Easy Rider Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Anthony Chun Category:Episodes Written by Dan Fybel Category:Episodes Written by Rich Rinaldi Category:2ASA Episodes Category:2012 Episodes